Hush
by xoLights
Summary: Bella's cousin Penelope comes to live with them in Forks with her 2 year old son. When Penelope meets the wolf pack she instantly loves them. And she instantly falls in love with their set man whore... Paul. Imprint story. Paul/OC Jake/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Hush**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p><em>This is as quiet as it gets<br>hush down now  
>go to sleep<br>we were once perfect me and you  
>will never leave this room<em>

* * *

><p>My name is Penelope Olivia Hazel Swan. Just call me Pennii. I am a 18 teen year old girl, with a 2 year old son named Kyle Mitchel Quincy Swan. He was born on February 11th. He's my Valentines baby.<p>

I am currently on a plane to the wonderful state of Washington. I am going to live with my Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella, in a small town called Forks. Well actually, I'm going to be visiting them and Bella and I are going to buy our own house.

Bella and I have talked about this. My parents died a while back and they wanted me to move back to my birth state. I so happen to love Washington, so I happily went along with their plan. In their WILL they told me to sell our house and use that money to buy a house for me and Kyle.

So I called up my favourite cousin/best-friend and told her I was coming to Washington. We talked for house's one night while I was rocking Kyle to sleep. We talked about finding a good house for all of us and that she would help fay for everything. I agreed and the next week we were all packed and I shipped of all of our stuff to Forks. I waited until Bella said that the trailer was there to book a flight.

That's what brings me to today.

Kyle is asleep in my arms and I am humming a lullaby in his ear as I think. I'm thinking about Kyle's father. He died 2 months before Kyle was born. In a car crash with his parents. It makes me both angry and sad that my son is never going to know his father. I named Kyle after his father. Well the first name any ways.

As we land in Port Angeles I make sure not to wake Kyle as I stand up and grab his dipper bag and walk out to where the luggage claim is. Luckily this little guy is a heavy sleeper. I got all the way over to pick up my suit case and Kyle's little Mater Cars suit case. This boy is in love with that movie and for some reason he loves Mater. Witch I can't blame him. Mater is played by Larry the Cable Guy. Who is my favourite.

As I walk out to where I was to be meeting Bella and Uncle Charlie I felt Kris move. "Mommy?" he said sleepily.

"I'm right here baby." I cooed and he lifted his head to see where we were.

"We here?" he asked. Before I could reply his face lit up. "Auntie Bella!" Even though Bella is our cousin, she is more like a sister to me. So she is 'Auntie Bella'. And Kyle sure does love his 'Auntie Bella'.

I set Kyle on the ground as he ran into Bella's arms. "Hey Kyle!" bell said as she hugged my toddler. "How have you been?"

Hey looked up at her as she held him. "Good. We rode da plane aaaallll the way here!" he told her excitedly.

"Actually he slept most of the way here." I told her as I gave her a hug. I took Kyle back into my arms and Bella and I grabbed my luggage. "Wheres your dad?" I asked her as we made our way to the parking lot.

"He is at work." she told me as we walked up to an old looking truck. "But he will be home for diner." she told me putting my stuff in the bed of her truck.

"Okay." I told her as I looked into her truck and noticed Kyle's car seat was in there. "Thanks for bringing his car seat." I told Bella as I opened the door and buckled him in.

"Of course." she said. "I hope you don't mid that I went into your truck to get it out."

Along with all of my other stuff I had them ship out my other baby. It was a 2007 Nissan Qashqai. "Its no problem." I told her. "As long as you didn't drive it."

"I didn't." she said as we pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards her house.

On the way there Kyle fell back asleep and Bella and I caught up with each other. We talked about school and how she was gonna graduate this year, and how she was ready to get out of high school.

"I am so glad I graduated before Kyle was born." I said as I looked at my son, and sighed.

"I bet." Bella laughed as be pulled off of the highway and onto some side streets. "How has it been, being a teen mom and all?" she asked me as she pulled up into a gas station.

"It's been good for the most part." I told her. As soon as she parked the car Kyle woke up.

"We here?" he asked looking around. I smiled at him.

"Not yet baby." I told him getting the crusties out of his eyes. "We will be there soon though." He smiled up at me and nodded.

"I'm going to head in real quick." Bella told me. "I left my card at home so I'm gonna have to use cash."

"Sure, sure." I said.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty." kyle told me. "I want juice."

"Okay." I told him. Bella was already half way into the gas station by now. I unbuckled Kyle and grabbed my wallet out of his dipper bag and hopped out of the truck. "Do you want to walk in or do you want me to carry you?" I asked my son.

For a 2 year old he is very independent when he wants to be. So I like to ask him his opinion. "Carry." he said as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

I walked into the store just as Bella was coming out. "Hey, watcha doin'?" she asked me.

"I'm getting juice." I told her. "Do you want anything?" I asked her. She contemplated before she replied.

"Coke please?" she asked. I nodded and we went our separate ways.

"So Kyle," I said as he leaned back so I could see his face. "What kind of juice to you want?" I set him on the ground and he put his arms around my leg. I bent down to his level. "We've got orange juice, apple juice, grape juice,"

"Yukky," Kyle giggled as I said grape. I laughed. He takes after his mama with that one. I hate grape everything.

"WE also have bug juice." I told him and his face lit up.

"Bug juice!" he said happily. I smiled at him again. I opened the glass door and he let go of my leg to look. "i want blue!" he told me as he grabbed the blue bug juice bottle. After he did so he lifted his arms so I could hold him again.

I picked him up and went over to where the soda's were. I grabbed a bottle of Coke and then I grabbed a 4 pack of red bulls. I walked up to the cash register and paid. Then walked back to the truck and got in and buckled Kyle before I gave him his bug juice.

Bella got done pumping gas and hopped back into the truck. I handed her, her coke. "Thanks." she said as she opened it. She took a huge drink out of it before she put it into a cup holder.

"Wook Auntie Bella!" Kyle said excitedly as he held up his bug juice. "I got blue bug juice!" He had the cutest smile on his face.

"You do?" Bella asked surprised. "Yummy!" she said and he giggled.

I laughed as we made our way down the street before making a couple of left turns the a right turn, before we pulled up to Bella's house. When we got there I could see Charlies cruiser in the drive way along with 2 motor cycles and a Suburban. MY car was park on the left side of charlies cruiser and Bella pulled in right next to mine.

"We are here buddy!" I told him and he clapped his hangs. "are you ready to go see Uncle Charlie?" He nodded again happily.

I unbuckled him and just as I pulled him put of the seat I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "Pennii!" Uncle Charlie said giving me a hug. "Oh and Kyle!" he said as he took my toddler into his arms.

"Wook Uncle Charlie," He said as he, yet again, held up his bug juice. "I got bug juice." I couldn't help nut laugh again. He always got excited when he got his bug juice. Since I never really buy him that. He only gets them when we are going on a road trip.

"I'm gonna take him inside to meet the guys." Charlie told me and I nodded.

Bella came around to my side of her truck just as I put the dipper bag over my shoulder. "Charlie sure does love Kyle." she smiled in adoration towards the house. "Come on," she said pulling my arm a little. "I want you to meet my boyfriend." I smiled.

"Kay hold on." I said as I unbuckled Kyle's car seat. I pulled it out and walked behind Bella. She walked slow because she had both of my bags in her hands.

When we walked into the house I saw 6 really buff guys and a pretty buff girl. I smiled as I saw my son playing with them. I giggled and they looked up. "Hi I'm Penelope." I said giving every one a little wave. "Just call me Pennii." I told them as I set Kyle's car seat down by the stairs. Bella put my bags right next to it.

"Penn," Bells said as she dragged me over to one of the boys. "This is Jacob. My boy-friend." She smiled.

"Hi Jacob. It's nice to meet you." I said as I gave him a hug.

"You too, Pennii." He said. "Why don't I introduce you to everyone?" he said as he looked at me. I nodded and he started. "That's Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah and Paul."

When he said Paul our eyes locked and it was like no one was in the room with us. That quickly faded as Kyle came running over to me.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So how did you like this story? If you want to see pictures of Penelope and Kyle look on my profile. Please, Please, Please review. -xoLights<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hush**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p><em>H H H Hush<br>You colored my eyes red  
>Your love's not alive it's dead<br>This letters written itself inside out again  
>When rivers turn to roads and lovers become trends H H H Hush this is where it ends<em>

* * *

><p>Charlie was practically bouncing up and down in his seat with excitement, as we waited for Bella to get home from picking her cousin from the air port. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when Charlie bolted up and ran out of the house as we heard Bella pull up.<p>

"Pennii!" I heard him yell. "Oh and Kyle." I rolled my eyes again.

"Has anyone ever met her before?" I asked as Charlie came back inside holding what looked to be a 2 year old boy. He had Blonde hair and semi-dark, semi-light blue eyes.

"Kyle," he said as he turned the boy so he was looking at all of us. "These are my friends." Charlie said as the boy waved at us.

"my name is Kyle." he said as Charlie put him down on the ground. Kyle walked over to me after looking at everyone else. "What's your name?" he asked me as he pointed up at me.

"I'm Paul." I told him smiling down at him. "That's Jacob, Embry, Sam, Jared, and Leah." I told him as I picked him up and set him on my lap.

"Hi!" he said happily. He looked at me again and held up something. "I got bug juice. My favourite. "

"That's my favourite too." I told him and his face lit up.

"Wealy **(really)**?" He asked me. I nodded. He giggled and pulled a race car out of his pocket. "Will you pway wif me?" he asked me.

"Sure buddy," I said as we sat on the ground. We started playing with the cars and when Kyle made is crash into mine he made the noise and I heard a girl giggle.

We looked up and I saw a girl that must have been about 5' 2". She had long blonde hair that went down to the center of her stomach. And blue eyes that matched her son's. When she saw everyone look up at her she smiled.

"Hi I'm Penelope." she said giving every one a little wave. "Just call me Pennii." I smiled as she put her son's car seat down by the stairs.

"Penn," Bella said as she dragged Pennii over to Jacob. "This is Jacob. My boy-friend." She smiled.

"Hi Jacob. It's nice to meet you." she said as I gave him a hug.

"You too, Pennii." He said. "Why don't I introduce you to everyone?" he said as he looked at her. She nodded and he started. "That's Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah and Paul."

When he said my name our eyes locked and it was like no one was in the room with us. That quickly faded as Kyle came running over to her. She picked him up. When he was set on her hip she began talking.

"Guess what mama!" he said excitedly. She smiled at him and replied.

"What baby?"

"Paul like's bug juice too." he said and pointed to me. "And he pwayed cars wif me." Penelope smiled and laughed as she looked from her son to me.

"So Penelope," Sam said and we all looked at him. "We are having a BBQ in a few hours and we were wondering if you wanted to come?"

She pondered that for a moment and them looked at her son. "Do you wanna to to a BBQ?" she asked him.

"Yeah!" He said. "Is Pwaul gonna be their?" Kyle asked his mother.

"Yes I am." I told him. Kyle smiled and climbed down from his mothers arms and grabbed his dipper bag over to where I sat on the floor.

"Yes," Pennii said to Sam. "We would love to go."

"Great." Sam said standing up. "Come down to La Push with Bella and Charlie in a bout an hour and we should have everything set up." Sam told her as he walked out the door. Everyone in the pack followed him. I got up to leave but get interrupted by new favourite 2 year old.

"No Pwaul stay here wif me!" Kyle said pulling at my hand.

I looked at him and saw his frown. "I'll see you later little man." I told him bending down so I could be on his level.

"But I don't want you to leave!" He said while stomping his foot.

I picked him up and held him to my chest. "Hey now." I told him. "We don't want any of that pouting. Besides I think you should get changed into your swimming stuff."

"Swimming?" He asked his face lit up.

"Only if your mommy says its okay." I told him as we both looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

She laughed at us and nodded. "Yes baby you can go swimming."

"YAY!" Kyle cheered as he clapped his hands. I smiled at him and walked over to Pennii, when Kyle started to giggle. "Mommy's short." he said as everyone in the room started to laugh.

I handed him to his mom as she said. "I am short, but so are you!"

"But i'm a little boy." he said looking at her like she was crazy.

"That you are." she said as she messed up his blonde hair.

"So we will see you all in an hour?" I asked looking at Pennii, not wanting to leave.

"Paul come on!" I heard Jacob yell from out side.

"Yeah." She said walking me out side to my motor cycle. "I like your bike."

"Thanks," I replied. "Maybe you'll get a ride some time. If your lucky, I mean."

She laughed as she and Bella waved us off. As I rode down the street I couldn't help but think of the blonde beauty I met back there. I knew for sure in this moment riding down the high way that I imprinted. And I loved the idea of it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I would like to say thank you to all of you who has favourited this story and who has story alerted. I would also like to thank NeedCoffeeINeedItOrI'llExpload, letitbeme.x, and Rose-TheDaughterofHadesfor reviewing. There was sadly only 3. Lets try to at least get to 5 reviews this chapter. Please and Thank you. Again there are pictures on my profile. Please check them out. -xoLights<br>_


End file.
